Little Surprises
by Suka-Kitsune
Summary: Percy Jackson wakes up to a thunderous problem in the form of a drugged Jason Grace, and that's not the only thing that is troubling him. His girlfriend is missing, his love life is in shambles and he has a serous urge to buy an easy bake oven from a Goddess. A demigods life is never easy as Percy learns again and again. Rated M for sex, slash, language and violence.


Hey, I am turning Little Surprises into a full length fiction. I hope that you enjoy it as much as the original one-shot. :)

* * *

><p><em>Warning:<em> Rated M for sexual content and language.

_Disclaimer:_ Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Little Surprises<em>**

* * *

><p>The strangest night of my life began with a surprise.<p>

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm a half-blood. That means that I'm half-human and half-god. My mother is Sally Jackson, the nicest and prettiest mortal woman in the world. My dad on the other hand is Poseidon, the sea god.

I know what you're thinking, how is this possibly? Well, you may not realize it, but all that stuff about Greek mythology, it's all true. No kidding. Although these days it's been the Roman counter-parts of the Greeks that have been getting me down.

If it isn't one thing in a half-blood's life, then it's another.

I stared down at the foot of my bed. A tiny parcel was huddled there, wrapped up in pink paper with a red bow. I blinked sleepily and moved to get out of bed, but I miscalculated and ended up face first on the floor. Or I would have if I didn't have the ADHD reflexes of a demigod. I rolled and landed in a crouch. I looked around and for once was glad Tyson wasn't here to wake up. Although on second thought, my half-brother, the Cyclops could sleep through pretty much anything.

What was this pink package doing here? I wouldn't be turning nineteen for another month. I sighed. Whatever it was, I doubted it was good news. I picked it up off the floor and hopped back on my bed. The pink thing was just small enough to fit comfortable in my palm.

I tore off the paper to reveal a plain white box. Okay, so far so good. Well, that's what I thought until I opened the box. As soon as whatever was inside got exposed to the open air something zapped me. I dropped the white box and something very breakable fell out and smashed on the floor of the cabin.

A sickly sweet perfume was wafting toward me. I nearly choked on it.

Okay, now I was kind of mad. Was this some sort of prank? The perfume reminded me of the way Aphrodite's cabin smelled when I did inspections, but the spark of electricity reminded me of someone else. A lightning demigod perhaps?

I had an idea of who did this, but I was a bit confused and angry. If this was a prank I didn't appreciate it. I decided to get up and give a Roman demigod and his half-blood girlfriend a piece of my mind.

I didn't even make it to Zeus' cabin when a very damp and sweet smelling Jason Grace stormed through the door. I was so surprised that I forgot to be mad. This was a good thing, because Jason seemed mad enough for the both of us.

"What's the big idea, Jackson?

I was about to make some clever reply like "Huh?" But Jason didn't even wait for a response. He came up to me and got right in my face.

Now, I was taller than Jason by a couple of inches, but he was a lot more muscular than me. He had been at Camp Jupiter full time for twelve years when I had first met him, and it made a big difference in our muscle mass; so I wasn't entirely confident in a hand-to-hand combat situation if it came to that. Although, I would never admit it out loud.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

That didn't seem to make Jason any less mad. "I'm talking about the stupid salt water gun that sprayed me from that box!"

I stared at Jason uncomprehendingly. I had no idea what he was talking about. But it sounded a lot like the box he had sent me. Or had he? Something wasn't right. Not with this situation or with my stomach. It felt all warm and tingly. It was weird.

I turned away from Jason and picked the box up from the floor, whatever had been inside was gone, like it had never been there. I showed Jason the box and he pointed to it.

"Yeah just like that one."

I shook my head. "I found this by my bed when I woke up. I thought you put it there." I told him.

He looked at me like I was insane. "Why would you think that?"

"Because it zapped me. You're the only person here who could do that."

"But I didn't." He told me. Jason seemed a lot calmer now. As though he was thinking about what was going on.

I shook my head. "Well I didn't do anything either. Here, give me your hand." I reached out my own.

Jason reluctantly put his hand on mine. I concentrated on the water that had made the demigod so mad; it seeped out of his clothes and hair, and then went straight into the saltwater fountain that my dad had given me.

His eyes widened as he realized that he was dry, and he smiled at me. The heat in my stomach got worse, and it threatened to go down to a place that I had never experienced with Jason before, let alone another guy.

I pulled my hand back and stepped away from him. "Yeah, so I wonder what's going on. Do you think it's a prank?"

Jason shrugged, but then seemed to realize something and laughed. "Okay, I believe you, but only because of your hair!"

My hands flew to my head in confusion and I immediately felt what Jason was laughing at. The static from the shock of electricity had left my hair standing on end. The son of Jupiter must have been too annoyed to notice it earlier, but now he was laughing it up.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." I said, trying desperately to flatten out my jet-black hair. "A little help?" I asked, motioning to my head.

Jason let out one more chuckle and then he took a step forward. "Alright, alright. Hold still."

I froze as Jason started combing the electricity out of my hair. Little shocks of energy seemed to travel up his fingers and dissipate along his tan arms. It was weird, almost like he was petting me, but it felt really good.

I think I sighed a little when he was finished. "There all done, now you look almost presentable." He said smiling at me.

It was so strange to see him go from angry to pleasant in just a matter of minutes, but Jason wasn't an unreasonable guy. He could admit to being wrong, sometimes he could be pretty hard on himself, but he was a good guy.

And he had nice eyes.

Nice blue eyes that were staring straight into mine and getting closer.

I can't really explain why what happened next happened. My head was getting a little fuzzy and that tingle in my stomach had gotten a lot lower, but before I could say something like, "Wow, your face is really close." His lips were on mine.

Jason kissed me.

Okay, I know how weird that sounds. We both have girlfriends that we really care about…maybe even love. I had Anabeth and he had Piper, but that didn't stop me from kissing Jason back.

Out of all the things I should have been thinking, like, how wrong this was, all that came to my mind was how soft Jason's blond hair was. My fingers curled into it. When he stayed at Camp Half-Blood as our Roman Ambassador, Jason didn't cut his hair into the military style worn by our Roman counterparts. I would never admit it anyway, but for a guy, Jason was pretty good looking.

Not that before today I ever had any interest in him. EVER.

But I couldn't stop kissing him, and apparently the feeling was mutual. Jason wrapped his arms around me and suddenly we were floating. Not very far off the ground, I could just feel the cabin floor with my big toes, until I was pushed down onto something soft.

I broke the kiss to see where Jason had flown us and we were lying on my bed. I looked at him nervously.

"Jason, what's going on?"

He looked at me with half-lidded eyes. "Percy…I can't explain it. As soon as I saw you tonight, I just wanted you." He laughed. "I don't even like guys."

"Me neither." I said, but before I could say anything else, Jason cut me off with another kiss. This time he opened his lips and his tongue was flitting inside my mouth. Playing with my own appendage and coaxing me to kiss him back.

I didn't even try to fight it. The warmth in my belly had turned into a fire. This was something I had only ever felt with Anabeth, and I didn't even try to understand why I felt it with Jason. It was like he said I just wanted him. Something was clouding my mind and all I could do was kiss the teen that was pressing me into the mattress.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I gasped as he took a break from my mouth and started nipping at my neck. Little shocks of electricity sparked throughout my system, and it wasn't from the demigod who was nibbling on me.

I grasped Jason's shoulders, positioned my legs and flipped him over so that I was on top of him. The muscles in my arms rippled as I pushed him down while he tried to reverse our situation. I brought my lips to his jaw and kissed along the bone. Stubble brushed against my face, which felt really weird, but not bad.

Jason threw his head back when I accidentally rubbed my thigh against his pelvis. I froze. Okay, my judgment was severely clouded at the moment, but the thought of Jason's _thing_ definitely brought me back to reality. Sure, my parts may have been in the same state that his were, but that's the thing. Those were _his_. I'd only ever seen my own stuff before, and I wasn't sure I wanted to see anyone else's.

I pulled back from Jason and he growled at me. His blue eyes were dark and he looked like he wanted to either fight me, or kiss me. At the moment, I wasn't sure which I would rather do.

"What's wrong?" he asked me breathily. Jason seemed way more out of it than me, I didn't understand. Didn't he see that we shouldn't be doing this?

"This is." I told him. "Jason, we shouldn't be doing this. What about Piper? Anabeth?" I asked him hoping he would see sense.

The words seemed to get through to him.

He sat up and looked at me. "Percy, I don't know what's happening. I don't even like you that much, but…" He brought a hand up to my face.

His fingers were warm as they brushed my cheek. I couldn't stop myself; I didn't even try. I grabbed his hand, pulled him close and kissed him.

Jason dug his fingers into my hair and kissed back. I put a hand on his waist and slipped it under his shirt, feeling the hard muscles of his lower back. He groaned into my mouth and put his hand on my back, mirroring my exploration.

The fabric soon halted the upward movements of my fingers and without even breaking our kiss I tore it off of him. Jason pushed me back and snarled. "I liked that shirt."

I grinned at him. "I dunno, orange isn't really your color." I told him.

Jason stared at the orange shreds of his camp half-blood shirt that lay on my bed, and then he eyed me. "Well you know, red isn't really yours."

Before I could warn him not to even think about it, I was topless with my red "I see demigods" tee shirt in two big pieces on my floor.

I punched Jason right in the face. He grinned and threw me onto my back. This kiss wasn't as sweet as the others had been. It was needy and rough. Sloppy as well, but I liked it. A lot. I kissed him back with just as much intensity since it was the only form of aggression I could come up with. He had pinned my arms back to stop me from being too violent.

My body felt hot, and with Jason's bare skin mushed into my own it wasn't a surprise. I was panting and so was Jason. He had moved from my mouth to my neck, and was moving even lower kissing up my collarbone. It felt so good. I just wanted Jason to keep going. But I also wanted something more.

I rolled my hips upward so that my lower half pressed into Jason's. He hissed. "Do that again." He ordered. I didn't have any qualms in obeying. I had felt the pleasure just as much as he had. I started up a rhythm that had both of us breathing very heavily.

Jason moaned in my ear, which did not help with the fire in my pants. His voice just seemed to add to it. Gods, even thoughts of what I was going to say to Anabeth couldn't stop me from rocking into Jason. I wanted him so much!

What we were doing was tightening a coil in my stomach. I tore my arms out of Jason's grip but instead of hitting him again I wrapped them around his waist, pulling him into me. We grinded against each other, and we were moaning so loudly I wouldn't be surprised if we woke up the whole camp, and maybe the rest of Long Island Sound!

As that coil tightened in my stomach I started moving faster. Jason leaned down and nipped my earlobe as he whispered _harder_ to me. We were thrusting into each other, faster and faster and…

I gasped, shuddering as I came and stopped moving as Jason gave a few more quick shoves into me and then stiffened. I felt wetness spread in my boxers, and I didn't even want to think about the mess down there. I took a deep breath a looked at Jason. His eyes were misted and he was still feeling the aftereffects of what we had just done. I pulled him down to lay next to me and tugged him up against me.

We were both trembling. I looked out the windows that were facing the sea. It wasn't even dawn yet, and I was tired. Jason and I could, and probably should talk in the morning.

I whispered to him that I was going to fall asleep and he nodded. Our activities had completely drained us both.

It didn't even take a full minute before blackness claimed me.

I woke up to the sound of a familiar voice calling my name. I was warm and didn't want to open my eyes, but I listened.

It was a girl, saying my name and other stuff, but I was a little fuzzy on the rest.

It was when I heard the screech that I really woke up and jumped out of bed, but I wasn't the only one.

Jason had jumped out with me.

I stared at him, down at my chest covered in hickeys and then at the girl.

I don't think I've ever been happier to see Drew from the Aphrodite cabin in my entire life. I had been sure that it was Anabeth, and I didn't want to explain to her what Jason was doing in my bed. I didn't want to explain it to Drew either, but at least she wouldn't kill me, or start crying. The crying would probably be worse.

Drew stared at us mouth agape. "Oh my gods." She said, almost hyperventilating. "What have I done?"

We both stared at her, and then we looked at each other. I blushed at the sight of Jason's stained pants. I couldn't believe we had done those things last night. But what had Drew meant? We turned to her again.

"What did you do, Drew?" Jason asked her scathingly. Ever since Drew had been mean to Piper a couple summers ago, she had made Jason's shit list. It wasn't very long, you know, it had monsters, Gaea the earth mother, a few Gods, and me sometimes, when I brought trouble with me. Which was most of the time.

Drew stared up at us with her big brown eyes. Behind her it was still dark outside, so we couldn't have been asleep for very long. I looked back at Drew, realized what she was wearing and my eyes widened.

She was in a bathrobe. She had come to my cabin in a bathrobe.

"What the heck are you wearing?" I asked her.

Drew had the decency to blush. "I should go." She said quietly.

She didn't even make it to the door. Jason thrust his arm out and a rush of wind slammed the doors of my cabin closed.

Neat trick.

Drew looked scared; I saw her glance at the white box on the floor. He eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Something clicked in my head. "It was you. You sent us those boxes."

Jason stiffened. "That had to be what made us…what did you do to us, Drew?" He spat out her name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Drew shook her head and her perfect black curls swung from side to side.

We both came closer to her. "Tell us." I said coolly.

"Okay! I sent you both love potions, but I must have mixed them up!" A thought came into her mind. "Travis and Connor." She practically hissed.

"The Stoll brothers?" I asked?

Jason seemed more fixated on the first thing she'd said. "You sent us love potions? What were you thinking?" Lightning crackled outside and Drew froze.

"It was just a joke. I swear! But Travis and Connor saw me wrapping up the boxes, I left them alone during dinner, but I saw them by my cabin! It's their fault this happened!" Drew whined.

I gritted my teeth. "No Drew, it's your fault. What the heck was in those things anyway?"

"I put in some of your essence in one, and Jason's in the other…along with a bit of mine in both. And maybe a bit of my mother's perfume as well."

"You wanted us to fall in love with you?" Drew was disgusting, what was wrong with her?

She sniffed. "I just wanted you to fawn over me. Would've showed that stupid Athena kid and _her_." She snarled, probably talking about Piper. Drew seriously hated Jason's girlfriend.

Jason was not impressed with Drew's answers. "Get out of here Drew, and if you ever tell anyone about this, I'm going straight to Chiron to tell him all about you drugging us and then coming to visit wearing that." He said gesturing at her skimpy robe.

Drew turned, pulled the door open behind her and ran out of the cabin.

I looked at Jason. Somehow, his blond hair and blue eyes didn't attract me the way they had when he had stormed into my cabin. The potion must be wearing off. Wearing off on me anyway.

Jason tried to kiss me again but I pushed him away.

"It's not real Jason. Fight it." I told him.

He closed his eyes, and scrunched up his face. "Why is it so easy for you? I just can't stop wanting you. It sucks!"

I thought about what Drew had told us. I didn't get a huge whiff of the perfume since I had dropped the box and broken what was inside, probably leaving Drew essence to rot on my floor. Gross. Maybe if the perfume had mixed with the saltwater that had showered Jason, he would be more affected than I was. I told him my theory and he nodded.

"That would make sense. You were the one who kept trying to stop earlier. Percy?"

I looked at Jason. He seemed so unhappy. "Yeah?"

"Can I…just a little bit more? I just want to hold you." Jason sounded so confused.

I looked at my friend and I couldn't say no. I nodded and we went back to my bed. This time Jason pulled me into his arms and I lay with him. He was warm and just a bit wider than I was. I shivered as he placed his lips against the nape of my neck.

"Jason." I warned him.

I could feel a little smile tug at his lips. "Don't worry, I'll be good. Let's just get to bed and then never speak of this again."

This time I smiled. I grabbed the blankets from somewhere around our feet and pulled it over us.

"There were always those rumors about gay Romans." I mused.

Jason shot back with a "Naked, greased up wrestling."

"You win." I told him.

We both smiled and even though it was weird to have another guy in my bed when I wasn't all fogged up with a love potion, it wasn't all bad. He was warm, and while he wasn't very soft, like I remember Anabeth feeling, it still felt nice to hear his heartbeat.

The sound of its steady beat lulled me back into the black of sleep.

When I woke up it was dawn. Finally, I got to wake up at a normal hour. I shivered a little and felt behind me. Jason was gone.

Well that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I don't know what we would have done, or said to each other. My chest was still covered in the marks he had left, so I knew it hadn't been some weird dream.

I thought about Jason, and all the stuff we had done. It made my cheeks burn, but that was the only part of me that felt warm. I didn't like Jason as anything more than a friend. And he probably had similar feelings toward me, but still, it was definitely an interesting experience.

Maybe if our lives had taken different paths it would have been more than that, but I loved Anabeth, and nothing would ever get in the way of that. Besides, I don't think I could ever touch another guy's junk. Ever.

I sighed and started to get ready for the day.

It was a normal rest of the week. Or as normal as it gets for a half-blood. I spent the days training news campers. Sometimes I passed by Jason, who would be teaching a class on the Roman aspects of the Gods, and we would nod. Nothing more and nothing less.

I couldn't take my shirt off for a while but that was fine, and I'd been a lot kinder to Jason with the love bites. I sometimes saw him with Piper, holding hands. It made me smile and miss my girlfriend who was still away on a mission. And maybe, I felt a little twinge of jealousy.

I couldn't really help it. I liked what we had done the other night and I'd probably remember it for a long time. The night when the son of Jupiter crashed into the son of Poseidon, and only barriers were destroyed. The night when I had thrown caution, and pretty much all of my sense to the stormy winds of Jason, and I hadn't cared.

I did care a little know, but I didn't regret it. I would never regret knowing Jason Grace and everything he had made me feel.

I didn't know at the time that this event was just the beginning of a new adventure. Like I needed more of those in my life.

* * *

><p>So, let me know how you are feeling about this fiction. I love reviews and I find them to be extremely important. Speaking of which there are some individuals that I would like to thank for reviewing my story:<p>

Queen Yanna: Hopefully you will enjoy the eventual continuation of this story.

Karerik: I know exactly what you mean. I have the same problem.

xPercyx: Thank you :)

Goddess of the Multiverses: Well, hopefully you will enjoy what is to come.

Everlasting Snow Princess: Lol, thank you!

Adam-1D: I am so glad!

roxxihearts: I know what you mean. I love the canon, and I hope to stay as true to the canon as possible in the continuation.

Taffeh A. Llama: Awesome!

Pastry Queen: I hope that it continues to be believable. You can't have Percy and Jason without Anabeth and Piper.

Guest: Thank you?

Drunken Assassin: In progress.

* * *

><p>I want to thank all my reviewers and all my readers. The fact that I get any traffic at all makes me really happy and I hope to continue my work.<p>

-Suka


End file.
